


A Goodbye Kiss

by TheTruthRemains



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, this is so ooc but do you think i give a damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Just a drabble on the Adult Trio giving their s/o goodbye kisses





	A Goodbye Kiss

Flipping through your TV channels you settle on a local newscast covering a world leader summit that will happen in the following week. The newscaster discussed security measures in place to protect the officials from any possible dangers. You wondered how your partners would pull it off when you hear a door upstairs close.

Your partners have been preparing to leave on some job to the summit which you decided to sit out. You desired a more relaxed setting, and they agreed to your request. So here you were on the couch of your shared home waiting for their departure. 

Chrollo was the first to say goodbye to you. His jewelry signaled his presence chiming against each other as he walks towards the couch. He bends over behind it and places a kiss on your forehead. You look up at him with a smile as he heads towards the door.

Next was Hisoka, the only sound you heard from him was floorboards creaking against his shoes. Like Chrollo he leans over the couch’s back but tilts your head to the side to kiss your cheek. As he pulls back, his lips brush against yours and you jump. Hisoka chuckles at your reaction as he joins Chrollo at the door. 

Last was Illumi, you didn’t expect any words from him. His goodbyes comprised a nod of his head or silence. Passing you by as your two other lovers, announced their departure. This time, however, you felt a heavy presence behind you, and turn to face a blank face Illumi. While this look was not unusual to you, it felt strange being his focus of attention.

“Is... Is everything okay Lumi?” 

He blinks, likely surprised by the sudden nickname. You offer him an apology worried the nickname was too childish when he pulls you up for a kiss. It feels awkward at first; you’re clutching the head of the couch trying not to fall over as Illumi cups your face in his cold hands. But you melt into it as he bites your lower lip.

The sound of a cleared throat made you both pull apart. You turn to the door to see Chrollo leaning against it covering his mouth to hold back a laugh while Hisoka grins beside him. Illumi turns back to you with a flushed face.

“I will... miss you.”

You nod, still dazed by the sudden kiss and can only watch as he joined your shared partners at the door who were mocking him. He seemed to grow redder with every word they said. 

As the door closed you flop against the couch staring at the ceiling. The gentle touch of Illumi lips burns into your memory, and you turn to the side to scream into the couch.

You loved your boys too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday I tell myself I'll write more sad content and end up writing fluff


End file.
